


coffee shop

by glofaerie



Series: Fictober 2018 [10]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fictober, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glofaerie/pseuds/glofaerie
Summary: Day 10





	coffee shop

Hyunggu had never thought to put “coffee” and “beautiful” in the same sentence, but on his first day of training at the on-campus coffee shop, he learned that they definitely did go together, especially in the sentence ‘Hoetaek looked beautiful while he was making coffee’

Of course, he looked beautiful other times too, like when he was explaining all the rules to Hyunggu (he would definitely have to go back and read the manual later because he was watching Hoetaek’s mouth move but not processing any of the words coming out of it), and he was also beautiful when he was giving customers his biggest smile while taking their order. It was the kind of smile that made his eyes crinkle up on the sides and it made Hyunggu’s heart speed up just enough to be noticeable. 

Of course his favorite smile was a little different. It was smaller, more private, and it only came out when Hyunggu had done particularly well, or when he got something right on the first try. It was the type of smile that stole his breath away but somehow also made him want to work hard. He wanted to earn more of those smiles. 

Working in a coffee shop was exhausting business. There were early shifts, angry customers, and there was always some ingredient that had run out at the very worst moment, but Hyunggu did his best, and eventually got into the swing of things. 

None of his friends would ever believe him, but he actually liked his morning shifts. And of course that was always because Hoetaek was there. Hyunggu would wait out front, with just a few moments to himself in the darkness of pre-dawn, and Hoetaek would show up, like clockwork, to unlock the door. 

Hyunggu liked the mornings because it was always quiet, usually just the two of them with the occasional third person, and it was much easier to toss jokes across the room, hoping to coax out one of those private smiles he coveted. 

How someone manages to look beautiful under harsh fluorescent lights is beyond Hyunggu, but as he put the last chair down and looked over at Hoetaek brewing pre-shift coffees for them both, the simple fact of the matter was 

Hoetaek looked beautiful while he was making coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think with a comment or a kudos!
> 
> You can find me on twitter @_faerietales ^^


End file.
